The present invention is directed to a light bulb and socket arrangement for use in decorative lighting, and particularly to a hanging light fixture. Numerous bulb and socket arrangements for hanging light fixtures are present in the prior art but all suffer from the disadvantages of being difficult to assemble, costly to produce, and comprised of many individual parts, such as clamps, locks, extra connections, and a glass or plastic fixture surrounding a conventional bulb.
It is the object of the present invention to provide a bulb and socket arrangement that avoids the costliness of production, the multifold use of many parts, and the use of a surrounding light fixture. To this end, the present invention provides a hanging light fixture that utilizes a novel bulb and socket design so that the bulb itself, which may be spherical, polyhedral, etc., avoids the need of a surrounding light fixture of glass, plastic, and the like and which incorporates therewith a novel socket arrangement which is contained within the bulb itself. The novel socket of the present invention is simply hung from a ceiling and connected to a source of power in the ceiling with the bulb mounted about the socket acting as the light fixture.